


Would you know yet more?

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Insegnami a fare quello che fai tu.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you know yet more?

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il "Pasticcino Fest" di **maridichallenge**.
> 
> Titolo © Völuspá, Edda Poetica. Traduzione inglese di nonmiricordosalcazzochi.

«Insegnami a fare quello che fai tu.»

La richiesta arriva all'improvviso, nel bel mezzo del racconto sulla prima guerra fra i giganti di ghiaccio e gli asi. Heimdall si ferma e osserva Hnossa – così piccola, ma già così simile a Freyja nell'aspetto e nei modi – con attenzione. «Insegnarti cosa?» domanda paziente.

Hnossa lo guarda serissima e ripete: «Quello che fai tu. Insomma, come riesci a vedere tutto quello che accade nei nove mondi e quello che deve ancora accadere. Si può imparare, vero? Perché lo voglio saper fare anch'io.»

Heimdall non si scompone e le sorride, divertito. «C'è tempo, per quello. Le lezioni di storia sono altrettanto importanti. Non sono un qualcosa da sottovalutare. Perché se non conosci il passato come puoi capire quello che sta succedendo adesso o che succederà in futuro?»

Hnossa – che fino a quel momento è rimasta seduta a terra, con le gambe incrociate e i gomiti puntellati sulle ginocchia – si alza in piedi, il petto in fuori e la testa alta, e lo guarda dritto negli occhi. «Ma io le voglio vedere _ora_ , le cose. Quando puoi vedere tutto che bisogno c'è della storia? Nessuno!» ha alzato appena la voce, i piccoli pugni stretti così tanto che le sue nocche sono diventate bianche.

Heimdall deve mordersi la lingua per non scoppiare a ridere, perché, davvero, quello scricciolo di bambina con i capelli ricci e biondissimi è così determinata da risultare divertente. Soprattutto quando gonfia le guance in quella maniera così—oh, alla fine si è lasciato scappare un sorriso. La faccia di Hnossa sembra andare in fiamme, in tutta risposta.

«Non c'è nulla da ridere!» esclama, raddrizzando ancora di più la schiena. Nonostante Heimdall sia seduto e lei sia in piedi, Hnossa continua ad essere più bassa di lui di almeno un palmo.

«Scusa, scusa,» inizia lui, ma gli viene troppo da ridere, perché davvero, come fa a smettere? Hnossa sbuffa e gli si lancia addosso, spintonandolo a terra e facendolo cadere dalla roccia sulla quale era seduto. Per un momento sembra preoccupata, c'è un lampo di senso di colpa nei suoi occhi, ma quando si rende conto che Heimdall non si è fatto nulla e sta ancora ridendo di lei gli affonda le mani nella barba e gliela tira. Forte. Heimdall non smette di ridere.

«Voglio imparare,» ribatte lei, seduta a cavalcioni sul suo petto. «E non ridere più,» sbotta, per poi aggiungere, con un filo di voce: «Per favore...»

Heimdall sorride, questa volta senza prenderla in giro, e si mette a sedere, facendola ruzzolare a terra. Hnossa sta per protestare nuovamente, ma il dio aggiunge, subito dopo: «D'accordo.»

«Davvero?» gli occhi azzurri di Hnossa sono pieni d'incredulità.

«Davvero. Ti ho mai detto una bugia?»

«Uh, no.»

Heimdall si rimette in piedi, e poi solleva la bambina a sua volta, afferrandola sotto le ascelle. «Ad una condizione. Anzi, due. O forse tre...»

Hnossa ha ricominciato a gonfiare le guance, impaziente. «Sentiamo,» dice, passandosi una mano fra i riccioli per sistemarsi i capelli completamente spettinati.

«Uno: dovrai continuare ad ascoltare le mie lezioni di storia,» inizia Heimdall, tenendo il conto con le dita.

«Uff, d'accordo. Due?»

«Due: non mi dovrai più picchiare.»

«Ti faccio paura?» sorride Hnossa, gli angoli della bocca sollevati in un ghigno.

«No,» risponde Heimdall, con calma. «Solo non lo ritengo un atteggiamento adeguato a qualcuno che vuole imparare ad essere un Guardiano.»

«Mh». Hnossa arrossisce, rendendosi conto che il suo atteggiamento non è stato esattamente dei migliori.

«... E poi non vorrei dover raccontare a tua madre come ti sei comportata oggi.»

Le guance della bambina da rosse diventano pallide quasi quanto la neve appena caduta. «Nonononono. Prometto. Giuro. Quello che vuoi, ma non dirlo alla mamma!» esclama, agitando le mani e scuotendo la testa.

Heimdall sorride. «D'accordo, mi fido.»

«... E il terzo punto?» domanda Hnossa, improvvisamente più educata.

«Dovrai imparare la pazienza, visto che di natura non la possiedi minimamente.»

Hnossa diventa rossa in faccia, ma non dice nulla. «Va bene,» dice, utilizzando tutta la propria forza di volontà per non sbuffare. «Va bene,» ripete, più per convincere se stessa che l'altro.

«Molto bene,» risponde Heimdall, posandole una mano sulla testa per farle una carezza sui riccioli biondi.

«Quindi quando iniziamo?»

«Domani.»

Hnossa apre la bocca per dire qualcosa – qualcosa tipo che voleva iniziare subito, perché aspettare, lei vuole tutto e lo vuole subito – ma poi la richiude. Si morde il labbro, per essere sicura di non dire assolutamente nulla. Non vuole che Heimdall cambi idea. E, soprattutto, non vuole che racconti a sua madre come si è comportata.

«Bene,» risponde il dio, facendole un'altra carezza. «Vedo che stai già imparando». Poi le porge la mano, invitandola a stringergliela, proprio come fanno gli adulti. «Ufficializziamo il nostro patto».

Hnossa sorride e gli afferra subito la mano, strizzandogliela con tutta la propria forza. Poi, appena sciolgono la stretta, gli si butta addosso, questa volta per abbracciarlo stretto, il volto schiacciato contro la sua pancia e le braccia magre che gli circondano appena i fianchi.

«Grazie!» esclama, alzando la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. «Grazie!» ripete.

E Heimdall, a vederla così gioiosa, si sente tanto felice quanto lei.

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea dell'amicizia fra Heimdall e Hnossa, una delle due figlie di Freyja, proviene da [questa](http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/ice/coo/coo09.htm) riscrittura dei miti nordici di Padraic Colum, del 1920.


End file.
